The inventive concept relates to a semiconductor devices and, more particularly, to semiconductor devices including voltage generators.
Semiconductor devices may generate multiple supply voltages and signal voltages. A semiconductor device may include a voltage generator configured to generate multiple supply voltages, which may be supplied to circuit regions via power lines. As the circuit regions are activated, a supply voltage level may vary. In order to stabilize the supply voltage level, the voltage generator may receive voltage feedback from the circuit regions and responsively adjust the supply voltage level.